wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ulice i sny
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ulice i sny (tytuł oryginału - hiszp. "Calles y sueños") Dla Rafaela R. Rapuna TANIEC ŚMIERCI Maszkaron! Spójrzcie na maszkarona! Jak nadchodzi, z Afryki do Nowego Jorku! Odeszły drzewa pieprzowe, maleńkie guziczki z fosforu. Odeszły wielbłądy o poszarpanej skórze i doliny światła, które łabędź wznosił swym dziobem. To był chwila wyschniętych rzeczy, czas kłosa w głębi oka i rozjechanego kota, zardzewiałego żelaza mostów i ostatecznego milczenia korka. To było wielkie zgromadzenie umarłych zwierząt, przeszytych mieczami światła; radość odwieczna hipopotama o racicach z popiołu i gazeli udławionej nieśmiertelnikiem. W bezwładnej samotności tańczył rozbity maszkaron. Jedna połowa świata była z piasku, druga - z rtęci i uśpionego słońca. Maszkaron! Spójrzcie na maszkarona! Na piasek, kajmana i strach nad Nowym Jorkiem! * Wąwozy wapna niewoliły puste niebo, gdzie rozbrzmiewały głosy tych, co umierają pod guanem. Niebo wydrążone i czyste, samo w sobie, wraz z meszkiem i ostrym irysem swych gór niewidzialnych, skończyło z najcieńszymi łodyżkami śpiewu i odeszło w powodzi roślinnych soków, miotało za sobą kawałeczki luster, przechodząc przez ostatnie rzędy. Kiedy Chińczyk płakał na dachu, nie mogąc znaleźć nagości swej żony, a dyrektor banku obserwował wskaźnik odmierzający okrutną ciszę monet, maszkaron nadchodził na Wall Street. Dla tańca nie są niczym dziwnym te katakumby, które zażółcają oczy. Od sfinksa do sejfu pełnego strumieni jest tylko napięta nić, która przebija serca biednych dzieci. Prymitywny impet tańczy z impetem mechanicznym, żaden nie jest świadom szaleństwa swego pierwotnego światła. Bo jeśli koło zapomina swego kształtu, już może, nagie, śpiewać wśród gromady koni: jeżeli płomień pali zmrożone zamysły, niebo będzie musiało uciec przed tumultem okien. Powtarzam, dla tego tańca to miejsce nie jest niczym dziwnym. Maszkaron będzie wiódł tan pomiędzy kolumnami krwi i cyfr, wśród huraganu złotych monet i jęku nieruchomych robotników, wśród ich wycia w ciemną noc, wycia za czasem, kiedy nie było świateł, och, dzika Północna Ameryko! Bezwstydna! Zdziczała, rozciągnięta na granicach śniegu! Maszkaron! Spójrzcie na maszkarona! Na błotną falę i świetlika ponad Nowym Jorkiem! * Stałem na tarasie, walcząc z księżycem. Roje okiennych szyb dziurawiły biodro nocy. Z moich oczu piły słodkie krowy niebios. A wietrzyki o długich wiosłach uderzały w okopcone szyby Broadwayu. Kropla krwi szukała światła w pąku gwiazdy, by udawać martwe nasionko jabłka. Powietrze znad równiny, popychane przez pasterzy, drżało, zdjęte strachem ślimaka pozbawionego muszli. Ale to nie umarli tańczą, jestem pewien. Umarli są skupieni na pożeraniu własnych dłoni. To inni tańczą z maszkaronem i jego wehikułem; to inni, pijani srebrem, oziębli ludzie, ci, którzy dorastają na skrzyżowaniu ud objętych mocnym płomieniem, ci, którzy szukają dżdżownicy na schodach, ci, którzy piją na ławce łzy umarłej dziewczynki, albo ci, którzy na rogach ulic zajadają malutkie piramidki poranka. Niech Papież nie tańczy! Nie, niech Papież nie tańczy! Ani Król, ani milioner o błękitnych zębach. Ani wysuszone tancerki z katedr, ani budowniczowie, ani szmaragdy, ani szaleńcy, ani sodomici. Tylko ten maszkaron, ten maszkaron starej szkarlatyny, tylko ten maszkaron! Bo zaraz kobry zagwiżdżą na ostatnich piętrach. Bo zaraz pokrzywy przejmą drżeniem patia i tarasy, bo zaraz Giełda stanie się piramidą mchu. Bo nadejdą liany, kiedy karabiny im ustąpią miejsca, i to szybko, już zaraz, bardzo szybko. Ach, Wall Street! Maszkaron! Spójrzcie na maszkarona! Jak pluje trucizną dżungli na niedoskonały smutek Nowego Jorku! Grudzień 1929 PEJZAŻ WYMIOTUJĄCEGO TŁUMU (ZMIERZCH NA CONEY ISLAND) Gruba kobieta szła naprzód, wyrywając korzenie i zwilżając płótno tamborków; gruba kobieta, co potrafi na lewo wywrócić konające ośmiornice. Gruba kobieta, nieprzyjaciółka księżyca, biegła przez ulice i opuszczone mieszkania, zostawiając po kątach maleńkie czaszki gołębi, siejąc furie na bankietach ostatniego wieku, wzywała demona chleba po wzgórzach zamiecionych niebios, przesączając tęsknotę światła przez podziemną kanalizację. To są cmentarze, wiem, to cmentarze i ból kuchni pogrzebanych w piachu, to są umarli, bażanty i jabłka z innego czasu, ci, co się cisną do gardła. Z lasu wymiocin dobiegał szum, kobiety puste w środku, dzieci z roztopionego wosku, drzewa sfermentowane i niestrudzeni kelnerzy, podający dania z solą przy dźwiękach harfy z puszczy. Nie ma ratunku, dziecko, wymiotuj! Nie ma ratunku. To nie jest to, co wypluwają huzarzy na pierś prostytutek, to nie wymioty kota, który niechcący zjadł żabę. To są umarli, którzy ziemistymi dłońmi haratają drzwi z drogich klejnotów, gdzie gniją posiłki i obłoki. Gruba kobieta szła przodem wraz z rybakami, z ludźmi z tawern i ogrodów. Wymiocina delikatnie wznosiła swoje tamborki pośród okrwawionych dziewczynek, które błagały księżyc o ochronę. Ach, biada mi! Biada mi! Biada mi! To spojrzenie było moje, lecz już nie jest, ten wzrok, co drży ogołocony przez alkohol, wzrok co żegna łodzie ze snu, na nabrzeżu całym z anemonów. Bronię się przed tym spojrzeniem, tryskającym z fal, gdzie świt nie ma odwagi zajaśnieć, ja, poeta bez ramion, zagubiony wśród wymiotującego tłumu, bez serdecznego, szczerego konia, co przebiega gęste mchy moich skroni. Ale gruba kobieta szła naprzód, a ludzie szukali apteki, gdzie panuje gorzki upał. Tylko wtedy, gdy wciągnięto flagę na maszt i pierwsze psy nadeszły, całe miasto jęło się tłoczyć przy barierkach nabrzeża. Nowy Jork, 29 grudnia 1929 PEJZAŻ SIKAJĄCEGO TŁUMU (NOKTURN NA BATTERY PLACE) Zostali sami: przypatrując się pędowi ostatnich rowerów. Zostały same: czekając na śmierć dziecka na japońskim żaglowcu. Zostali sami i same, śniąc o otwartych dziobach umierających ptaków, o ostrym parasolu, co przebija rozgniecioną żabę, okryci ciszą o tysiącu uszu i o maleńkich ustach wody, płynącej w wąwozach, które opierają się gwałtownym atakom księżyca. Dziecko z żaglowca szlochało i pękały serca, zasmucone tym co się dzieje, czekając aż wszystko się rozpocznie; bo jeszcze na spokojnej ziemi pokrytej czarnymi śladami, wykrzykiwano mroczne imiona, plując śliną i kawałkami niklu. To nieważne, że dziecko umilknie, gdy mu wbiją ostatnią szpilkę, nieważna jest ruina wiatru, co utkwił w kawałku waty, Ponieważ istnieje świat śmierci i skamieniali marynarze, co się wychylą z bram i zza drzew ogarną was wszystkich mrozem. Próżno szukać zaułka, w którym noc zapomni swej wędrówki, próżno polować na ciszę, która by w sobie nie miała podartych szat, i łupin, i płaczu; bo nawet malutka uczta pająka wystarczy by zburzyć równowagę niebios. Nie ma sposobu na jęki z japońskiego żaglowca, i nie ma ratunku dla tych ukrytych ludzi, co potykają się o ściany domów. Pole kąsa swój własny ogon, by w jednym miejscu zebrać korzenie, a kłębek wełny szuka swych rozmiarów o niepełnej długości. Księżyc! Patrole. Syreny transatlantyków! Fasady zalane moczem, zasnute dymem. Anemony. Gumowe rękawiczki. Wszystko zniszczone przez noc, rozchyloną nad stopami tarasów. Wszystko zniszczone przez delikatne trzciny strasznego, milczącego źródła. Och, ludzie! Kobieciny! Och, żołnierze! Trzeba będzie odbyć podróż przez oczy szaleńców. Przez wolne pola, na których pogwizdują błyszczące, miękkie kobry, przez pejzaże pełne mogił, gdzie wyrastają najświeższe jabłka, aby nadeszło niepomierne światło, co lękiem zdejmuje bogaczy z lupami, aby przyszła woń jednego jedynego ciała – na pograniczu lilii i szczura, aby wreszcie spłonęli ci wszyscy, którzy są zdolni sikać wokół rozlegającego się jęku, albo wprost na szyby, pozwalające pojąć, ze żadna fala nigdy się nie powtórzy. ZABÓJSTWO (DWA GŁOSY O PORANKU NA RIVERSIDE DRIVE) -Jak to się stało? -Małe pęknięcie na policzku. To wszystko! Paznokieć naciskający na łodyżkę. Szpilka, która drąży, aż napotka korzonki krzyku. I morze przestaje się ruszać. -Ale, jak to było? -Tak właśnie. -Ejże! W taki sposób? -Tak. Serce wyszło samo. -Ach, biada mi! BOŻE NARODZENIE W HUDSON Ach, ta szara gąbka morska! Marynarz, któremu właśnie ścięto głowę. Ogromna rzeka. Ten wiatr o cienistych granicach. To ostrze, ta miłość, to ostrze. Czterech marynarzy walczyło z całym światem. Ze światem ostrych grani, dostrzeganych przez każde oko. Ze światem, którego nie sposób przemierzyć, gdy się nie ma konia. Był jeden, stu, tysiąc marynarzy. Walczyli ze światem ostrych prędkości, nie wiedząc, że świat przez niebo przepływał. Świat sam jeden, niebo samo jedno. Pagórki tętnią kuciem młotów, trwa triumf gęstej trawy. Mrowiska roją się, a monety toną w błocie. Świat sam jeden, niebo samo jedno, a powietrze nie ma dokąd uciec w żadnej z wiosek. Śpiewała dżdżownica, czym jest strach toczącego się koła, marynarz bez głowy wiódł pieśń dla niedźwiedzia wody, który miał go udusić, i wszyscy śpiewali alleluja, alleluja. Niebo puste. Ale to wszystko jedno, wszystko jedno! Alleluja. Spędziłem całą noc w pułapce brudnych zaułków, pozwalając by krew ciekła mi przez temblak myśli, pomagając marynarzom zebrać podarte żagle. I stoję z pustymi rękoma wśród szumu ujścia rynsztoka. To nieważne, że co minutę nowe dziecko porusza drzewkiem swych żył, że poród żmii pośród zarośli, ukoi pragnienie krwi tych, którzy spoglądają na nagość. To co się liczy, to właśnie pustka. Świat sam. Ujście rynsztoka. Nie poranek. Baśń bezładna. Tylko to: ujście rynsztoka. Och, moja szara morska gąbko! Och, szyjo moja, właśnie pozbawiona głowy! Och, rzeko moja, ogromna! Och, wietrze mój, którego granice do mnie nie należą! Och, ostrze mej miłości, ostrze jakże raniące! Nowy Jork, 27 grudnia 1929. MIASTO BEZ SNU (NOKTURN NA MOŚCIE BROOKLYŃSKIM) Nikt nie śpi pod tym niebem. Nikt, nikt. Nikt nie śpi. Istotki z księżycowego światła węszą i chodzą po swych domkach. Nadejdą żywe iguany by pokąsać śpiących ludzi, a ten, kto umknie z rozdartym sercem, spotka na rogu niesamowitego spokojnego krokodyla, pod niemym protestem gwiazd. Nikt nie śpi na świecie. Nikt, nikt. Nikt nie śpi. Pewien zmarły na odległym cmentarzu skarży się już trzy lata, bo ma na kolanach wyschnięty pejzaż; a dziecko, które pochowali dziś rano, płakało tak bardzo, że trzeba było zawołać psy, by wreszcie się uciszyło. Nie jest snem życie. Baczność! Baczność! Baczność! Spadamy po schodach by gryźć wilgotną ziemię, albo też wspinamy się na śnieżne szczyty wraz z chórem umarłych dalii. Ale nie ma zapomnienia, ani snu: tylko żywe ciało. Pocałunki wplątują usta w gęstwę nowych żył, a tego, kogo boli własny ból, będzie dalej cierpiał, nieustannie, a ten, który boi się śmierci, poniesie ją na ramionach. Pewnego dnia konie zamieszkają w tawernach i wściekłe mrówki rzucą się na żółtawe niebo szukające schronienia w krowich oczach. Innego dnia zobaczymy zmartwychwstanie zasuszonych motyli, a idąc jeszcze przez pejzaż szarych gąbek i niemych łodzi, ujrzymy jak błyszczy nasz pierścień i wyrastają róże z naszego jezyka. Baczność! Baczność! Baczność! Uwaga na tych co wypatrują śladów łap i ulewy, na chłopca, który płacze, bo nie wie, że wynaleziono mosty, na tego zmarłego, który nie ma już nic oprócz głowy i buta; trzeba ich zanieść pod mur, gdzie czekają węże i iguany, gdzie czekają zębiska niedźwiedzia, gdzie czeka zmumifikowana rączka dziecka i jeży się wielbłądzia skóra, przejęta błękitnym dreszczem. Nikt nie śpi pod tym niebem. Nikt, nikt. Nikt nie śpi. Lecz jeśli ktoś zamyka oczy, szturchnijcie go mocno, dzieci! Niech powstanie panorama szeroko otwartych oczu i gorzkich rozgorzałych ran. Nikt nie śpi na świecie. Nikt, nikt. Już powiedziałem. Nikt nie śpi. Lecz jeśli komuś w nocy mech rozrośnie się na skroniach, otwórzcie drzwi, by w świetle księżyca zobaczył, fałszywe kielichy, truciznę i czaszki teatrów. ŚLEPA PANORAMA NOWEGO JORKU Jeśli to nie są ptaki okryte popiołem, jeśli to nie są jęki uderzające w szyby domu weselnego, to są to delikatne powietrzne istoty, wypływające ze świeżej krwi niewyczerpywalnej ciemności. Ale nie, to nie są ptaki, bo ptaki już niemal zmieniły się w woły; z pomocą księżyca mogą być białymi skałami i zawsze są zranionymi chłopcami, zanim sędziowie nie podniosą zasłony. Wszyscy pojmują ból związany ze śmiercią, ale prawdziwy ból nie jest obecny w duszy. Nie ma go w powietrzu, ani w naszym życiu, ani na tych pełnych dymu tarasach. Prawdziwy ból, który w bezsenności utrzymuje wszystko, jest maleńkim, niekończącym się oparzeniem wewnątrz niewinnych oczu należących do innej rzeczywistości. Porzucone ubranie tak bardzo ciąży na ramionach, że czasem niebo zbija je w szorstkie stado. A umierające w połogu, wiedzą w swej ostatniej godzinie, że każdy szmer obróci się w kamień, a każdy ślad w tchnienie. Nie wiemy, że myśl ma ciemne zaułki, gdzie filozof jest pożerany przez Chińczyków i gąsienice. A pewne szalone dzieci znalazły w kuchni maleńkie jaskółeczki z muletami, które potrafiły mówić słowo miłość. Nie, to nie są ptaki. Ptak nie potrafi wyrazić zmąconej gorączki laguny, czy pragnienia morderstwa, które co rusz nas dopada, ani metalicznego odgłosu samobójstwa, budzącego nas każdego ranka. To kapsuła powietrza, w której boli nas cały świat, maleńka żywa przestrzeń w szalonym unisono ze światłem, to nieokreślone schody, gdzie obłoki i róże zapominają chiński wrzask, kipiący na pełnym krwi nabrzeżu. Wiele razy gubiłem się by szukać owej ranki, utrzymującej wszystko w rozbudzeniu, i napotykałem jedynie marynarzy opartych o balustradę oraz maleńkie niebiańskie istoty, pogrzebane pod śniegiem. Lecz prawdziwy ból był w innym miejscu, gdzie skamieniałe ryby umierały we wnętrzu pni drzew, na dziwnych placach niebios z nietkniętymi stareńkimi posągami i w delikatnej czułości wulkanów. Nie ma bólu w głosie. Istnieją tylko zęby, ale zęby które zamilkną odgrodzone przez czarny jedwab. Nie ma bólu w głosie. Tutaj istnieje tylko Ziemia. Ziemia ze swymi odwiecznymi bramami, które prowadzą do rumieńca owoców. NARODZINY CHRYSTUSA Pasterz sięga po mleko wewnątrz śnieżnej wełny, falującej jak sierść psów, leżących przy niemych organkach. Jezusik ulepiony z gliny rozwarł maleńkie paluszki i oparł je na zmurszałych deseczkach z lipowego drewna. Oto nadchodzą mrówki i przerażone stopy! Dwa strumyczki krwi rozłamują surowe niebo. Wnętrzności demonów dudnią i huczą po dolinach oślizłych ciał łomotem i dźwięczącym echem. Wilki i ropuchy wyją w zielonawych płomieniach, uwieńczone przez rojące się mrowiska poranka. Księżyc śni sen o wachlarzach ogromnych, a byk śni o byku, całym z otworków i wody. Dziecko płacze i patrzy z trójką wypisaną na czole, Święty Józef już znalazł w sianku trzy ciernie z brązu. Pieluszki jęły parować suchym szmerem pustyni, dźwiękiem cytry bezstrunnej i głosami ściętej głowy. Śnieg Manhattanu napiera na zwiastowaną nowinę, unosi czystą łaskę przez fałszywe ostrołuki. Zidiociali kapłani i pierzaste cherubiny kroczą w ślad za Lutrem poprzez wysokie mury. JUTRZENKA Jutrzenka Nowego Jorku posiada cztery kolumny z błota i huragan czarnych gołębi pluskających się w stęchłej wodzie. Jutrzenka Nowego Jorku jęczy na wysokachnych schodach, szukając pośród grani nardów malowanego smutku. Jutrzenka nadchodzi i nikt nie chce się jej napić, bo tam nie ma świtu ni możliwej nadziei. Czasami monety we wściekłych rojach kaleczą i pożerają opuszczone dzieci. Pierwsi, którzy wychodzą, czują do szpiku kości, że nie będzie raju ani miłości wśród listowia; wiedzą, że zmierzają wprost w błoto cyfr i prawa, do gierek wyzutych z artyzmu, do bezowocnych trudów. Światło jest pogrzebane przez łańcuchy i szumy, w bezwstydnym rynsztoku wiedzy, nie mającej korzeni. W każdej dzielnicy ludzie chodzą bezsennie, jakby ich fala krwi ledwie co na brzeg wyrzuciła. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: * Poeta en Nueva York (oryginał w języku hiszpańskim) Kategoria:Federico Garcia Lorca Kategoria:Poeta w Nowym Jorku Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Przekłady z języka hiszpańskiego Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku hiszpańskim